


Cringe

by WritingStruggles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Life Experience, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStruggles/pseuds/WritingStruggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo loves making Kenma cringe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cringe

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but meh.  
> 
> 
> This actually happened to me. I was Kuroo in the situation. 
> 
> This is the first time I'm writting KuroKen, so there might be ooc parts. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Through the years Kuroo and Kenma were friends, Kuroo developed a habit that irritated Kenma to no end. Kuroo loved to make Kenma cringe.  


But not in a bad way, of course. He simply enjoyed seeing the usually emotionless face scrunch up in horror and discomfort. Yep, Kuroo was a sadist. But seeing his friend look so harassed by simple actions Kuroo performed, amused the black-haired man like nothing else did.

The first time it happened was when Kuroo came over to stay at Kenma's place back when the two were middle-schoolers.  


Kuroo as usual banged the door open, "I've come, Kenma!".  


Kenma didn't bother turning away from his desk when he heard the door being thrown open. After all, nobody disturbed his privacy except for Kuroo. Even his mom knocked before entering, knowing how much Kenma dislikes being bothered. Everyone knew except for Kuroo, who didn't bother remembering.  


The two hung out for a bit, talking about school, about the volleyball club Kuroo entered just a few weeks ago.  


"You should totally join!" Kuroo jumped up and down on the bed excited. "It's super fun!"  


Kenma didn't look up from his game console. "No. It's a bother."  


"Whaaaat? But you haven't tried, have you?" the older boy whined. He's been pestering Kenma to join for a few days now, and sadly there seemed to be no positive results.  


Then Kuroo perked up. He jumped off the bed, making it tilt a bit, making Kenma nearly drop his console.  


"Check this out, Kenma! Since I started volleyball I've developed muscles! Look at my stomach." he lifted his shirt up, showing his now flat stomach to Kenma.  


"That's cool." Kenma spared a glance at his friend’s excitement before going back to his game.  


Kuroo pouted at his unimpressed reaction. The he grinned widely.  


"Kenmaaa, don't tell me you are jealous of my stomach." Kuroo cooed, wiggling his hips in circles.  


"As if-" Kenma looked up, before his face took on the most horrified expression Kuroo ever saw on his face. Then Kenma covered his face with his hands and shuddered.  


"Kenma? What's wrong?" Kuroo goggled at Kenma's curled frame.  


"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Kenma lifted his face and gave Kuroo a death glare.  


Kuroo's eyes widened a fracture, before a smirk slowly slid over his face.  


"What? This?" he wiggled his hips, making sure his stomach is pushed in the smaller boy’s face.  


Kenma let out a disgusted noise and covered his face, turning his back to Kuroo, "Stop it!"  


There was a 5 second silence. Kenma thought Kuroo stopped, as he heard no noise from behind him. Slowly he turned around, then snapped back letting out a scream. Kuroo was standing even closer doing the weird 'look-at-my-stomach-dance'.  


Kuroo was cackling loudly, "What's wrong with it, Kenma? It's just my stomach."  


"I don't know! It's just, it's just so... ew ew ew." Kenma chanted when he looked back at his friend, "Get away from me!" he squeaked, pressing a pillow to his face.  


"Haha, no way. I'm gonna do this for a while." Kuroo swung his hips more and more, making Kenma screech, every time the poor boy wanted to open his eyes.  


"Boys, settle down! It's too late to be this loud!" Kenma's rescue came when they heard his mom from the other room.  


"Sorry, Kozume-san!" Kuroo called, finally stopping. Kenma let out a relieved breath, pushing the pillow away from his face.  


"What's with that sigh? Were you really that creeped out because of my stomach?" Kuroo put emphasis on 'stomach', giving Kenma a weirded-out look.  


"It's not your stomach. It's the way you move it. It's creeping me out." Kenma shuddered.  


"What's wrong with the way I move it?" Kuroo's hand went to his shirt, making Kenma yell, "Not again!"  


"Boys!  


"Sorry!" they yelled simultaneously.

Ten years later.  


Kenma came back home, to his and Kuroo's shared apartment. The sight that greeted him, almost made him turn around and leave again, if not for the rain that roared outside.  


"What are you doing?" Kenma's face looked like he just licked a dirty shoe.  


"What?" Kuroo asked innocently. Well not too innocently, looking at how he stood in the doorway shirtless.  


"I saw what you were doing, you creep." Kenma's voice sounded almost like a sneer. "I thought you dropped it when I agreed to move in."  


"No way I did. And now, Kenma," he turned to his boyfriend, outstretching his arms. "Do you like my stomach?" he moved his body in circle.  


Kenma's face scrunched over and he shielded his eyes with his phone.  


"That's it, we're done."  


"Noo! It's just a joke Kenma, don't you get jokes?" Kuroo tried to reason with Kenma. He didn’t expect that kind of a reaction. Maybe yelling, maybe even hitting. 

Seems like Kenma knew his weak places better that Kuroo himself did.  


"No, leave me alone you creep." Kenma answered, monotonous voice dripping with disgust.  


"But my stomach is so much sexier since we were little! Doesn't that count?" he gave the shorter male puppy eyes.  


Kenma opened one eye. "That's even more disgusting. Pervert."  


"Kenmaaa!"  


"Ew, don't touch me. And put on a shirt."  


"Will you forgive me then?" Kuroo brightened.  


"No."  


"Why?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had as much fun as I had when I wrote this (＾▽＾)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> hinabaelovesu.tumblr.com


End file.
